


nobody

by OurBeautifulRhythm



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Opposites Attract, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurBeautifulRhythm/pseuds/OurBeautifulRhythm
Summary: This took me 5 hours and I'm quite tired but this is a highschool brio AU I love reading them so I decided to make my own and I surprisingly finished it. If there are any misspells or punctuation errors I'm sorry I haven't read through the whole thing. I mean enjoy it?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

(Beth: August 5th,1995)

\----

Beth is awoken by a sudden nudge to her face. She shoves it out of the way, eyes still closed but when it happens again she opens her eyes, rubbing them to get a clearer view only to see that Annie's little foot is in her face as she rustled around in her sleep. “ANNIE” Beth groans out half asleep. 

“Mhm, what?”, Annie says as she pears her head from the bottom of the full-size bed, before rolling over and falling back into her sleep. Beth sits up and reaches for her neon pink swatch watch in which dean had gifted her for her birthday last year. It's one of the only things she has of value. 

“Oh no,” Beth squeaks out as she checks the time reading 8:05 am. She shakes Annie a bit causing a muffled scream. ‘Get up, Annie we’re going to be late”. Beth then puts her watch on and drags Annie out of bed. “I don’t want to go,” Annie says, protesting. 

Beth sighs. “I don't either trust me but you need your education”. Beth pauses for a moment. “And if you get up right now I'll bring back some cookies when I get home”. She doesn't know how she'll get the cookies. Her best shot is to hope that Annie will forget about it. 

Annie hops out of the bed running towards the bathroom she screams a “THANK YOU” to Beth. As Annie is getting ready Beth takes this time to call Ruby on her landline. She's honestly surprised it still is on being that her mom hasn't paid the bill.

The phone rings 2 times before Ruby's voice is echoing on the other end. “hey, B I'm about to leave out Stans coming to pick me up so I'm in a rush”. Stan is Ruby's boyfriend. They started dating last year after spending winter break together at band camp. 

“Well, I need a ride to school,” Beth says, stuttering, waiting on Ruby's response. And then when it's still silent she goes on “it's just Annie and I woke up late and missed the bus”. Beth still didn't get a response. “Ruby? Hello, are you there”. It then clicks in Beth's brain that the phone is cut off which is just great. Beth rubs her temples and goes into the kitchen grabbing a banana. She was going to have to split it with Annie so that she didn't want to waste a whole one. 

Annie comes into the living room putting on her shoes and grabbing her slice of the banana from Beth. “Are you wearing that to school?” Annie says, looking Beth up and down in complete confusion. 

“Oh, crap '' Beth says as she looks down seeing she didn't even change and still has her pajama shorts and a rugrats graphic t on. Beth sighs as she goes back into the room telling Annie she'll be just a minute and to sit still.

Beth decides that she’ll just keep her rugrat shirt on and throw on some shorts she found at the thrift store with Ruby. She had been excited to wear them. Since Dean is off to college this year, She's a lone wolf now no longer known as an item of his. Although it did help with bullying, Beth has been bullied for a while at first it was because of what she wore and her odd ways. Since she started dating Dean it was because Dean was the popular guy and she was a nobody. She hopes that with it being a new school year it’ll calm down. 

Beth gets lost in her thoughts for a moment before her watch beeps which means the school bell has rung. Grabbing her bag and throwing on her flip flops she runs out to Annie, grabbing her and making sure she has the keys before leaving their apartment. 

\------

I had just dropped Annie off at school. She missed the first 20 minutes of class but the administrators cut me some slack because of our situation at home. I take a deep breath before stepping into the school. Wait, have I mentioned it's the first day of junior year? My heart started to beat so fast as I walked through the halls looking for the guidance office. The only good thing about being late is I don't have to worry about people looking at me and making smart remarks.

As I enter the office I take a seat in the corner waiting in line for my tardy pass. I get a few stares as I walk over and sit down which causes an uncomforting sensation all over my body. 

It feels like I've been sitting here forever. I start to play with my watch staring down at my feet, realizing I forgot to paint them. My thoughts are interrupted by a tall lean boy slumping down into the seat next to me. I raise my head and look at him closely. He has dark brown eyes, long full eyelashes, a pouty bottom lip sticking out as he goes to run his tongue over it. I know I shouldn't be staring but something about his unbothered essence intrigues me. Before I can look away he turns his head looking back at me as a sly smirk appears. 

My cheeks redden as I let out a shaky “I'm sorry” screaming internally praying that I'll be up next so I can get out of this office. “Nah, it's okay,” the boy says, completely catching me off guard. I freeze at the moment wondering how I'll respond before the words are already spilling out of my mouth. “I'm Beth,” I say, smiling and extending my hand over to him. The boy looks seemingly surprised by my actions but continues to say “I'm Rio”. Rio?? I mean I have not met someone with that name before at least I don't think I have. 

“Is that short for something else?? Or is it just Rio '' beth asks, as her curiosity is at its peak. He lets out a laugh “no it's just Rio mama, what about you?”. I nod and say “it's short for Elizabeth, but I don't like it so I just go by Beth”. 

He sighs and turns to her “yeah I'm just going to call you Elizabeth”. I knot my eyebrows in confusion “why?” and before I could get an answer the administrator calls me up next. I stand up grabbing my bag and as I start to walk away I turn around and say “bye” with an awkward smile. He doesn't respond, just looks at me like he's trying to figure me out. I take that as a good thing though and walk up to the counter releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.

“Um, I need a late slip for 1st period,” I say tapping my foot anxiously. “And why are you late today miss,” the lady says as she types it into the computer. “I woke up late '' I say in hopes that she doesn't give me a markup. I mean the school year just started. The lady looks up at me and sighs “okay since it's the first day I won't mark you up but I need you to fill out this form and I'll send you off to class”. I take a deep breath and sign my signature on the form handing it to the lady when I finish. 

\----

Beth walks out of the office taking one last glance to see if Rio is still there and he isn't which she had figured. On her way to class, Beth stops in the bathroom to fix her hair pulling a brush and spray bottle of water out. She's in a hurry wanting to get to her first class before it ends so she doesn't have to go back to the office. After she brushes out her hair she looks in the mirror for a moment before spotting Jessica. Beth takes a deep breath wishing she wasn't herself at the moment. Jessica always had a problem with Beth. It started in middle school and for a while, it wasn't too bad then Beth started dating Dean and everything went downhill.

Beth didn't want to deal with Jessica right now of all the times she could have been in the bathroom now? In some way, it felt like the universe was punishing her. Beth grabs her bag and ignores Jessica's presence hoping that relieves the tension in the room. Before Beth could even get to the door Jessica is tapping on her shoulder. “Beth? Oh my god, you look less trashy and more slutty than the last time I saw you I'm honestly surprised”. Beth sighs, she's used to it at this point.

The annoying noise of Jessica chewing gum from behind her is making it a lot harder to keep her cool. There's a sudden silence, Jessica isn't chewing her gum anymore and is now shoving past Beth and making her way to the bathroom door. Before closing the door Jessica burns a cold stare into Beth before saying “have fun getting that out of your hair” then closes the door. 

\----

I let out a sigh before looking in the mirror to see pink bubble gum planted in my hair. I don't want to cry. Jessica doesn't deserve that from me if anything. I wish I had the balls to storm out of the bathroom and scream at her. I talk myself down and try to brush the gum out of my hair which only makes me more frustrated. I have to get to class but I also don't want to walk around the school with gum knotted in my hair either but you know what I don't care I'll forget it's there.

I take a deep breath and step out of the bathroom walking as fast as I can into my first period. I go to knock on the door and with my luck Rio opens it, god why is this happening to me right now. 

“Yo,” he says then moves aside to let me into the packed classroom. I nodded in acknowledgment of him before walking over to the teacher's desk. I can hear the low laughs and whispers as I make my way across the room. Once I give the teacher my slip and I take a seat in the far back grabbing my glasses out of my bag, I hear someone say “does she not know there's gum in her hair” in an amused tone. Causing me to squirm and then I feel a nudge at my shoulder. I ignore it because I don't want to deal with the embarrassment of it more than I already have too. 

I hear a low “hey, here wear this just give it back to me later” at first I don't think said person is talking to me but then I look up and it's Rio offering me a beanie. “No, I can't take that, god you're unbelievable,” she says the last words coming out harsher than she intended. Rio nods and says “sorry was just trying to save you the embarrassment but it looks like you've got it all figured out ma”. I don't even respond because he's not worth it. I just want this day to end, maybe I was too harsh but I'm just protecting myself, right?

The bell rings and I stay after to get my work from the teacher and also because the halls are too crowded no one will think twice before stepping on my feet. 

\----

After 3 long and dreading class periods, it's time for the worst part of my day, lunch. When I got bullied badly, I'd eat in the halls or theatre but Ruby got me to sit at the tables with her and Stan, which was so kind of them but sometimes I do feel like I'm a third wheel. Even when Dean was in school with me he had a different lunch than I did and we didn't get to be together. On the bright side Dean was going to be taking me out to the lake with him tonight and with everything that has happened today and it's only noon I'm so looking forward to it. 

I look into the crowd of the stereotypical high school lunchroom in hopes I'll spot Ruby. I haven't seen her all day. Scheming over the room I see Ruby in line waiting with Stan beside her. I smile in relief and make my way over to them. “Hi, sorry to ruin the love fest but I've got serious business to discuss with Ruby here”. As soon as Ruby spots Beth she gives her a warm hug and it's exactly what Beth needed. Beth waves at Stan before turning her attention to Ruby. 

“Do you have a jacket?” Beth says impatiently. Ruby gives Beth a confused look before saying “why?”. Beth just turns around showing ruby the glob of bubblegum in her hair. Ruby's eyes grow wide and she says “yeah..it's over at the table, what even happened”. Shrugging, Beth says “I'll tell you later I'm so hungry and need a break” in a desperate tone. Ruby nods understanding and moves on to a completely off-topic conversation.

\----

As Beth is typing in her code for lunch, Ruby and Stan head off to the tables telling her where they'll be at. Beth makes her way to the table noticing a few stares as she makes her way over she lets it roll off her back mainly because her embarrassment level has peaked and nothing can make this day worse. Going to sit down next to Ruby some nerd slides into the seat knowing she was about to sit down there. Before Beth can say a word, Ruby beats her to it. “Um excuse you she was going to sit there” Beth tries to signal Ruby off but that doesn't work. “Get your ass up and sit somewhere else,” Ruby says as her anger grows. 

“Ruby it's okay I'll sit over there” Beth doesn't know where she is going to sit but she'd rather sit alone then give uninvited attention to some asshole who smells like feet. Ruby catches the glare Beth sends her way and sighs before saying “okay see you in a bit”. Smiling Beth nods, grabbing Ruby's jacket and throwing it on. It's so crowded and Beth has better chances to eat in the halls if anything. Scanning the room she sees an empty seat before thinking or caring she makes her way over and sits down. She didn't realize the 3 guys staring at her until she looked up from her tray. “Is there a problem fellas?” she says, challenging them. One of them is about to speak when someone clears their throat from behind her. 

“Elizabeth you're sitting in my seat,” Rio says with a stern voice. Beth wants to pick up her tray and move but she's tired. “Well technically this isn't your seat and when I got here it was empty sorry to break it to you but I'm not going to move,” Beth says looking up at him with a smile. 

Rio levels his head down to her ear “is that, right?” Beth feels chills send through her body but immediately snaps out of it “yes, now go find somewhere else to sit”. Rio smirks at her before lightly shoving her to make room for himself. 

Beth is completely shocked by what just happened. She turns to him “god, were you born such an asshole or is this a special serving”. This makes Rio huff and rocks his jaw “sorry to break it to you” he looks down at her chest before continuing “there are a few special things about you ma and to answer your question I wasn't”. Beth's skin starts to boil feeling violated can she not catch a break.

“Okay,” she says, before grabbing her milk cart from her tray and splashing it on Rio. There are a few oohs and aahs from the lunchroom but for the most part, everyone is too busy to pay attention to what's going on right now. Getting up Beth wipes Rio's eyes and simply says “sorry about that” and walks off.

\----

Feeling the rush of adrenaline through my body I can't believe I just did that and a part of me wants to go back and offer to help clean up the mess i’ve made but it's too late for that now right? I paced the halls for a bit before going outside and walking my way up to the bleachers and sit down. I bury my face in my hands and feel a shadow come over me. I look up to see Rio's face covered in sticky white milk. I try not to laugh but I can tell he's pissed but the idea of it throws me. 

“Why did you do that huh,” he says in an aggressive tone. He then takes a seat next to Beth and stares into her eyes waiting for a response. “I don't know why were you stare at my boobs as if it's my identity. I'm worth more than that you're such a boy,” she says rolling her eyes. He snarks at her reply, and whips his forehead of the sticky milk “mhm you're different I like that”. Beth gets up, reaching for her bag only for Rio to yank her back down. She struggles against his grip “let me go weirdo I have a class to attend to”. That causes Rio to throw his head back in laughter “Yeah we got 20 more minutes of lunch now you're going to help me get this off my face or I can report you to the office”. I grab at my wrist as he lets go of me and sighs “fine, lets go” I say as i grab my bag and storm off.

Entering the girl's bathroom I grab some paper towels and run them underwater before coming out and handing them to Rio who is leaning against the wall. “There you go,” I say with a sarcastic smile. Rio turns to me “between getting milked splashed on me and you getting gum in your hair I don't know which is worse”. 

“Definitely gum it might take me hours to get it out,” I say, looking around awkwardly. Someone comes at the side of me and thank god it's Ruby. She looks at Rio then at me “B is everything okay? I went looking for you after I finished eating and some guy said you left in a fit of rage”. I huff out a laugh “yeah something like that we should get going now though” I say looking directly at Rio. I turn around and starts walking away. I glance back once and sees Rio hugged up with some girl and surprisingly, it bothers me. I don't even know Ruby is talking to me until she's snapping her fingers in my face. I look at her and flinch “yeah what's up?” Ruby glares at me knowing something that I don’t “are you kidding me right now who is that and why does he smell like milk”. 

Giggling and tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear “nobody, let's go, the bell is about to ring”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo some of my friends as well as you guys the people who commented and were kind enough to give kudos gave me enough motivation to continue this AU. prompt came from my friend Katlyn who suggested that Beth and Rio end up in detention together so this is that :) also excuse punctuation and grammar errors i’ll fix them later. WAIT AND i got inspiration for this chapter from the breakfast club

(Rio: August 7th, 1995)

\----

This day has been so hectic. I missed half of the school day making drops with Mick and shit, by the time I got to school lunch was over so I just headed to the office. The school administrators made a whole speech about me being late and gave me after school detention, which is quite great. Now I'll have to find a way to make it up to Rhea. We had a date night planned.

The rest of the day was a breeze. I was high as hell by the time I made it to detention. I threw some cologne on before I walked into the classroom to dismiss the smell of weed. Mr. Jones was grading papers not paying too much attention to what the kids were doing. I walk over and hand him my slip then sit down in the back pulling out some work I had missed from earlier in the day.

\---

Rio pops his head up from his paper as she walks in with a hoodie and flared jeans. He wants to grab her attention but she beats him to it. She looks over at him before taking her seat and scooting over towards him.

Beth looks hesitantly before saying “hi” with a bright smile. Rio looks her up and down before smirking up at her when she finds his eyes again “sup, why are you here”. 

“Well, I was late again so instead of getting written up I chose to get detention,” Beth says, throwing her hands up in exhaust. 

“So what about you, how'd you get detention?” Beth says, pulling at her hoodie sleeves. Seemingly intrigued as she waited for his answer.

Rio pulls his hands out of his pockets and sets them on the desk, sighing he says “I didn't come to school until the middle of the day. I had more important things to do.'' Rio leans back into his chair as Beth stares at him then shakes her head.

“What more “important things” did you have to do?" Beth says resting her elbow up on the desk and placing her head in her palm. Rio risks and looks in her direction.

“None of your business, nothing to worry your pretty little head about,” Rio says, turning his attention back to his paper.

Beth pauses for a moment then scoffs, folding her arms. “fine, I don't care anyway.” Beth then gets up and moves her seat over back to its original place.

\---

God, she can be such a brat I mean what do I look like telling my business to a girl I just met a few days ago. My thoughts get interrupted by Mr. Jones tapping me on the shoulder telling me I have a phone call. I sigh and make my way over to the phone already having a feeling of who’s on the other end.

I lean against the wall and pick up the phone, ‘Hello?”. Hearing deep breaths on the other end I know it's Rhea. 

“Christopher, what the hell? We were supposed to go out tonight.” her voice for now at least was calm and hurt but soon it'll become loud and tense. I look around the classroom eyes zeroing in on Elizabeth licking my lips. “Mama I got caught up I'm in detention right now and forgot to tell you earlier promise I'll make it up to you okay.”

I can hear Rhea let out a low laugh before saying “you always say that and never do it, god, I'm so tired of this.” I begin to answer her when I hear the phone beep indicating that she hung up. I put the phone back on its hook and run my hands down my face before going back to my seat.

\----

Rio sinks into his seat sulking in his thoughts and frustration. Hearing a sudden voice Rio looks up and looks at Mr. Jones who announces he has to go down to the teacher's lounge and print out some papers. Rio looks over at Beth who was also looking his way. She tucks a piece of fallen hair behind her ear and smiles at him before walking over and leaning on his desk.

“Was that your girlfriend on the phone? From the looks you were giving seems like you're in deep trouble.” she looks at him with a vicious smirk already knowing the answer.

Rio sits up straight and looks up at her. “I mean, I guess so” he starts to say shrugging his shoulders, “she’ll get over it,” he continues to say, in confidence. Beth nods in reassurance and reaches over Rio grabbing his pencil and writing something down on his paper.

\---

I look down at what she’s writing and she's jotting down the right answer to a question I must've got wrong. I nod along following her hand until she stops and brings her hand up to my ear, putting the pencil behind it. 

“See next time you should check your work. You almost had the right answer,” Beth says, looking at me with her big blue eyes cheeks pink and full. I start to feel my high wear off, which normally I'll just wait and go to the bathroom but being as the teacher is gone I might as well take another hit. I pull the blunt out of my backpack and pull my lighter from my back pocket completely forgetting that Elizabeth is staring at me as I do it.

“Is there something wrong? You’re looking at me like you just saw a ghost,” I say, flicking at my lighter and then bringing the blunt to my lips and letting the smoke release out of my nose. 

“Oh my god,” She says, wacking the smoke out of her face “why are you smoking right now? The teacher could walk in any minute.” I look at her and throw my head back laughing she's a trip. “So? I don't care, he’ll be out for a while and the other kids in here don’t care” I say, taking another puff of smoke.

“So what? You know I read an article in Cosmo that said you could get cancer from doing that,” She says, then pointing at my blunt with a disgusted look on her face I grab her arm and put the blunt in her hand.

“You seem a bit tense, try it, and by the way, it's cigarettes that can cause cancer not weed mama.” she immediately drops the blunt on the desk as if it's dirty or infected. I look at her brows furrowed together then pick up my blunt and I try to hand it to her again.

“What the hell?? I don't want too. Get it away from me,” she says shoving my arm out of her way. She's such a prude. It’s her loss more weed for me. 

\----

Beth leans off the desk and crouches down next to Rio's desk causing an amused smirk from his lips. “Okay look I've never done weed before so don't be so pushy after I clearly showed signs of not wanting any.” Beth looks at him staring at him with an irritated gaze waiting on his response.

Rio brings his head down to her level and says, “You assume a lot. I was just trying to calm you down, it helps with that.” Beth is thinking Rio can tell by the way she bites her lip and the way she's moving around her eyebrows. 

“I mean- okay fine just teach me how to do it,” Beth says, whispering in hopes that no one can hear her. Rio nods. “It's easy just inhale the smoke, keep it in your mouth for about 10 seconds and breathe out, try not to cough,” Rio says sternly. He then hands her the blunt and watches her hesitate for a moment before bringing the blunt to her lips and sharply inhaling it.

\-----

She keeps her eyes on me the whole time looking at me in the eyes to make sure she's doing it right. She exhales the smoke after holding it in for a bit and surprisingly she didn't cough and just starts to blow the smoke away. She takes another puff before handing it back to me and licking her lips with a disgusted look runs across her face.

“That taste is horrible. I don't know how you do that so much.” She says, reaching down in my backpack and pulling out a pack of gum, taking two out before placing it in my side pouch. Putting one in her mouth and handing the other one to me. I take a long drag of the blunt before burning it out on my pants then putting it back in its packaging.

“You are not bad for a beginner, are you sure you haven't done weed before?” I say. Looking down at her she's not even paying attention she's running her hands in circles on the classroom carpet. I tap on her shoulder and she lets out a low giggle.

“Oh my god this is amazing I feel like I'm sitting in between fluffy clouds.” She says, with a breathy tone before she continues. “I had to get Ruby to watch Annie so I wouldn't have to bring her and have her wait for me in the office.” 

I sat there looking at her as her mouth moved, eyes red and puffy. “You look high as shit we need to get you out of here before Mr. Jones comes back,” I say, pulling at her arm to signal her to get up.

“We can't do that, he'll write us up if we leave,” Elizabeth says. Pulling her arm back. I sigh and say “no we won't be detention is almost over and if anything I'll come up with an excuse for why we had to leave.” 

\----

Beth gets up and rocks a bit on her feet feeling the highness swipe through her body. She goes over to her original desk and grabs her bag along with the papers she had been working on stuffing them to her bag messily.

“Okay let's go,” Beth says, impatiently as her anxiety feels her body. Rio grabs his backpack, throws it on, then heads over to the sign-out sheet placed on Mr. Jone’s desk and writes down his and Beth's name before walking out of the door.

Beth is pacing the halls, hands clenched together at her sides. “Why did it take you so long? It feels like I've been waiting here forever-”. Beth couldn't even finish her sentence caught off guard by Rio grabbing her hand and making their way to the exit door at the back of the main school building.

Rio pushes open the door looking back at Beth who looks confused yet amused at the same time. “We almost got caught, you all good, need some water,” Rio says, letting go of her hand and wiping his hands on his pants from the sweat collected. Beth looks up at him and reaches out and touches Rio's bottom lip. 

“Wow you have soft lips, mine don't feel like yours,” Beth says, frowning as she slowly pulls away her hand from his lip. Rio doesn't even speak, he just looks at her. He tries to form words but in his high state of mind nothing comes out. Beth starts to walk off before stopping in her tracks and turning around.

“Can you give me a ride? I don't think walking home high is too safe right now.” Beth stays letting out a soft yawn and stretching her legs out. Rio nods. Then leading Beth towards his car. “You want to stop and get something at the gas station? I have to fill my tank.” Rio says, simply as they come to stop in front of his black Cadillac.

“Yeah, but um this is your car?” Beth says, looking at the car in complete shock like she hadn't seen a car before. Rio turns to his car taking out his keys and shaking them at beth. “Yep this is my baby, we've been through a lot,” Rio says, as he puts his keys in his pocket and opens the passenger side letting Beth get in he then walks over and gets into the driver's side starts his car up and backs out of the parking lot.

\----

At a stoplight, I take a glance over at Elizabeth and she’s sound asleep with her head leaning against the window. I can't even lie to myself I don't know if its the weed or what but I haven't enjoyed detention this much before. 

Snapping out of my thoughts I see the light turn green and I make a left driving into the gas station. Not wanting to wake her up I get out and pump gas when the passenger door opens slightly. 

“I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be back.” She says, making her way towards the gas station Rio calls out to her. ‘Here come get this 5$, grab me a coke and a beef jerky stick you can get whatchu want.” I say as Elizabeth makes her way towards him, taking the money hesitantly.

“I don’t want anything, it's your money.” She says, before turning away from me and walking heading inside the gas station door.

\----

Beth comes out of the gas station coke in one hand and beef jerky in the other. Rio leaned against his car waiting for her as she came closer he leaned off opening the door for her and getting into the driver's side of his car.

As they drive off Beth bites open the beef jerky and takes a few bites.” oh my god this is so good I don't think I've had beef jerky in a while.” Rio turns to her in confusion reaching over and grabbing the beef jerky out of her hand. Beth's eyes widen in shock 

“Don't even do that you ate my jerky when you could've gotten your own,” Rio says, turning his head back to the road. Beth sinks in her seat folding her arms sucking in a deep breath.

“You don't even know where I live so how are you even driving right now,'' Beth says, laughing harder than she expected. Rio brings the car to a halt letting out a laugh looking over at Beth before he pulls over on the side of the road.

“Yo, we are high as shit, where do you live at though?” Rio says wiping the tears coming out of his eyes. He looks at Beth who is still laughing her eyes watering and cheeks red. He waits a few minutes so she can calm down and answer the question.

“Hidden Pines apartment complex not too far from here I can be your mapquest,” Beth says, grinning. Rio nods at her and makes way to her apartment complex. In the back of his mind, he wonders if she's leading him to the correction location she's not in the best state of mind right now. 

“You sure this is the right way?” Rio says, glancing over beth. Beth looks back at him sucking her teeth and turning her body towards him. “I mean yes? I'm like 90% sure we’ll see when we get there I guess.” Beth says, shrugging before turning her body back to its previous position.

\----

I pull into the apartment complex thank god it’s the right one if it wasn’t- I don’t even want to think about that. Beth directs me to her apartment building then I stop the car and we just sit there for a while. “So you've had a pretty interesting junior year so far,” I say, smirking at her.

Elizabeth nods. “Yep but this has been a lot better seeing as gum didn't get stuck in my hair,” Beth says, letting out a breathy laugh. I reach in the back seat and grab my half-eaten jerky handing it over to beth. 

“Thank you and also I've been meaning to apologize for throwing milk on you, not one of my best moments.” She says, taking a bite out of her jerky tapping her feet on the car floor. Keeping her eyes on her feet.

“It’s okay you did something my girlfriend has been wanting to do for months. I deserved it.” I say, leaning back in my seat. She nods like she is uncomfortable unbuckling her seatbelt and she mumbles a bye before opening the passenger door. 

I suck in a breath and say “see you at school, yeah?” Beth turns around saying “yeah” with a smirk on her face waving at me before she closes the door and I wait until she's in her apartment before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every week. let me know your thoughts or suggestions for the future in the comments below!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has a party. It doesn't go well and beth gets tipsy?? ENJOY

(Beth: August 11th, 1995)

Walking into the last class period of the day. Beth takes a seat and pulls out her notebook. As she starts to jot down the notes written on the board. Someone snatches her pencil from her hand. 

“Give it back,” Beth says, already knowing it's Rio from the smell of his cologne. After sharing a blunt in detention their somewhat friendship?? Has grown although Beth hates how he always brings up how she forgot where she lived and owes him beef jerky. 

Looking up from her desk irritated, Beth reaches up and tries to grab at her pencil only for Rio to swipe it out of her reach. “I think if you want it you'll have to get up and get it,” Rio says, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Sliding out of her seat Beth makes her way to the teacher's desk for some paper, completely ignoring Rio following her. When she puts her paper down on her desk, seeing Rio is too busy talking to someone a few desks down. She comes up from behind and swiftly yanks her pencil out of his hand and runs out into the hallway. 

“Too fast for ya,” Beth says, giggling as she makes her way down the hall running at full speed. She hits a dead end. seeing Rio getting closer beth, not knowing what to do takes the pencil and shoves it into her bra.

As Rio makes his way to Beth she twirls her hair and yawns sarcastically. “That's real cold ma, you like to play dirty,” Rio says, looking down at her chest before meeting her eyes. They're breathing the same air faces too close to each other. Beth interrupts the sudden silence. 

“You're gross, we should get back to class through before Mrs. Trumen writes us up,” Beth says, carefully making her way around Rio and walking down the hall. “Wait up,” Rio says, jogging up to her and walking into the classroom at her side. 

\----

Annie stayed home sick today while I was scared to leave her at home with our mom. I had no choice. I had a chem test today and I spent hours studying for it so I couldn't miss it. As the school bell rang I grabbed my things and walked out of the classroom. Being met by Rio who’s leaning on the lockers talking to his girlfriend. Who god shouldn't be here right now the bell just rang and they see each other every day. 

Trying not to be seen, I turned my body facing away from Rio and started to speed walk down the halls. Feeling a pull at my hair I turned around. “First, ow?! Second, why are you following me around?” I say, turning around to see Rio's cheek covered in a nude lipstick. Giving him a stern stare awaiting my answer. 

“Nah, nevermind,” Rio says, turning around to walk away. I huff out a sigh before calling out to him and asking what he wanted. He smirks and says “there's a party tonight, you wanna come? Rhea can't make it because she's babysitting tonight.” Rio says. I think about it a bit running through my schedule for the day. Looking up, Rio is staring at me impatiently. 

“I mean, I guess. Wait when does it start?” I ask, remembering I have a curfew at 11 pm. Which I'm not sure even applies anymore. “7 but I'll come around to pick you up at 6 I know how long it takes for girls to get ready,” Rio says, expecting to get a reaction out of me. 

“Okay, see you at 6.” I say before turning and walking to the exit doors where Ruby is waiting with Stan. “what was taking you so long? I have places to be.” Ruby says rolling her eyes. 

“I'm sorry, I just had to talk to someone for a bit,'' I say, biting my lip apoplectically. Ruby stares at me trying to figure out something, only to give up and go on to change the topic as we make way to Stan's car. 

\----

Getting ready for the party Beth goes through at least 5 different outfits. This is the one time when Beth wishes Annie wasn’t sick. Seeing the time on her watch Beth hurries into the bathroom taking out her hairpins and fluffs her hair. Before running back into her room, closing her eyes, and grabbing the first outfit she picks up. Peeking one eye open, Beth sets her eyes on a floral slip dress. Not wanting to waste more time looking for something to wear, Beth puts on the dress. Looking in her mirror scoping out her shape Beth nearly jumps hearing Annie ask her where she is going.

“Oh my god. Did I wake you?” Beth says, walking over to Annie. “Oh no-” before Annie could finish her sentence she started hacking. Beth reaches over Annie and grabs her a water bottle then takes her temperature. Sighing, Beth reads 101.2 on the thermometer. “It just keeps going up, I'll have to take you to the doctor tomorrow,'' Beth says, frowning at her little sister whose nose is bright red and eyes low.

Tucking Annie into her blanker Beth hears a knock at the front door. Kissing Annie on her forehead before rushes out of the room turning off the lights in there. Beth then opens the front door, takes out her key, and locks it before turning around to glance at Rio. “So are you just going to stand there or?” Beth says, now wishing she would have grabbed a jacket feeling goosebumps appear on her arms.

Finally getting a good look at him Beth takes in Rios outfit choice which hasn't changed. He's wearing a black hoodie black jeans and converse. “You see something you like,” Rio says, snapping Beth out of her thoughts as her cheeks pinken. “Oh no, sorry I just- you don't look too bad,'' Beth says, before pushing past him and making her way to the passenger side of his car. Rio grabs at her arm before she could get there and says “you look great by the way.” Beth doesn't know how to respond. The feeling of heat pool at the bottom of her stomach shocks her. 

“Thank you, we should get going,” Beth says, swallowing thickly. Rio lets go of her arm and walks over to the passenger side of his car opening it for Beth nodding before he walks around and gets into the driver's seat speeding off into the night. 

“Your car smells like weed,” Beth says, rolling down her window and breathing in the cool air.

\----

As we arrive at the party I then realize that I know this house. I've been here more times than I'd like to admit. I run my hands down my face thinking if I should just stay in the car or ask Rio to just take me home. Rio looks over at me brows furrowed he can tell there's something wrong

“Is everything alright?” Rio says. I turn to him looking into his dark brown eyes and mumble out “it's Jessica's house she hates me. Remember when I got gum stuck in my hair?” Beth says. Rio nods. “Well she did it and there's no way I'm going in there,'' I say, folding my arms and tapping my foot on the floorboards nervously. 

“Shit, well I'm going in and I'm kinda scared to leave you in this car alone so let's go,” Rio says as he takes the keys out of the ignition and opens his door. “Have fun,” I say smiling at him as he comes around and tries to open my door in which I lock then he unlocks it with his key. 

Feeling the rush of the wind hit my body I shiver then look up at Rio. “I'm not going,” I say, hoping he'll walk away and close the car door. But nope he grabs my arm and practically drags me out of the car like I'm a toddler who just threw a tantrum. 

“You're embarrassing yourself,” Rio says, letting go of Beth's arm. “Um excuse me? Maybe if you were more specific on whose party it was I wouldn't have come.'' Beth shoots back at him. “You didn't ask,'' Rio says, shrugging. 

As they make their way into the party they get a few stares which make Beth uncomfortable. Rio tells Beth he has to go do something and he'll be right back. Beth then goes into the kitchen grabbing a corona from the icebox. Leaning against the counter, Beth drinks her corona as she searches over the crowd.

\----

When Rio returns he grabs himself a corona then takes Beth's wrist bringing her into the backyard. Beth wanted to free herself from his grip not wanting rumors to start but she didn't. Rio leads Beth over by the pool letting her sit on the lounge chair as he stands next to her. 

“You know you could sit down right?” Beth says, looking up at Rio who was already staring down at her. Rio huffs out a laugh and shrugs his shoulders. “Nah I'm good.” 

As the party went on, Beth lost Rio somehow so to fill her nerves she drinks another beer then another..

\----

I think I'm on my 5th beer now? I don't know I've lost track. I get up to get another beer slightly trembling as I walk. I couldn't even make it there. Feeling a forceful push at my shoulder I whip around to see Jessica standing there, arms folded, her boy toy standing next to her laughing. “Asshole,” Beth says, rolling her eyes at Jessica before turning around and storming off. Only to be picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I start kicking and hitting this person's back asking them to let me down.

Feeling my body released and thrown, I hear a splash. Someone threw me into the pool. I'm not the best swimmer, not to mention I'm quite tipsy. I bring my head up from under the water feeling saltwater enter my nose. I run my hands down my face then look up seeing everyone laughing at me. God, it's so embarrassing I just want to crawl in a hole and cry. Swimming my way to the pool ladder. I climb up and shake myself off feeling a wave of dizziness envelop my body. I close my eyes for a few seconds. 

Taking off my wet shoes and socks I storm my way over to Jessica. “What the hell is wrong with you,” I say, wiping my hair out of my face then pulling down at my now wet dress. “Oh come on Bethie it was funny you should be laughing with us,” Jessica says, smirking at me. 

“Well it's not you can- fuck off.” I stutter out, turning my body to the person standing next to Jessica beth walks up to the boy and slaps him. “You're such a dick,” I say, now knowing that it was him who threw me into the pool by the shirt he was wearing. 

\----  
The guy steps up to beth about to do god knows what only for Rio to step in front of him and move beth out of the way. “Is there a problem, pretty boy?” Rio says fist cling together giving a cold stare. “No, sorry Beth.” the boy starts stepping back. Rio turns his head to get Beth's approval in which she nods. 

Seeing Beth walk into the house Rio goes after her. The loud party now is silent. When he catches up to her he kicks the back of her leg to get her attention. Rio can hear Beth take a deep breath before turning around and looking up at him. “Are you ready to go?” Rio says, tugging at his hoodie. 

“I didn't need your help I was handling it on my own.'' Beth slurs out, putting her hand to her forehead before letting it drop. The alcohol now settled in her system. Rio nods. “Why do you always do this?” Rio says, clicking his jaw in frustration. 

“I mean I don't know you're not some hero who can come in when I'm in trouble and try to save me it's so arrogant,'' Beth says, huffing out. “I'm just trying to be your friend Elizabeth. I don't know where you got that idea from. I'm not Dean.” Rio says, rolling his eyes at her. 

Beth's eyes widen and she shoves past him, clearly upset about what he just said. Rio calls out to her a few times only for Beth to flip him off and slam the front door. Running his hands down his face and cursing under his breath Rio makes a few quick goodbyes and heads out to his car. 

Reaching down and patting the pockets of his jeans. He realizes he doesn't have his keys. Walking up to his car he knocks on it several times trying to get Beth's attention who is just staring straight ahead face red. 

Giving up, Rio takes off his jacket and wraps it around his wrist about to punch open the window when Beth opens the door and throws up on his shoes.

“Sorry,” Beth says, eyes low and skin covered in goosebumps. “It's alright and I'm sorry about what said about Dean,” Rio says, reaching down to take off his shoes then throwing them on the curb. Beth looks up at him, hair wet smiling. “Okay, I'll buy you a new pair of shoes if you want.” 

\----

Rio gets into the car reaching his arm over into the backseat and gives me a bottle of water. “That'll help,” he says. I take the bottle and chug it down the cold water, cooling down my system. “I think- Dean is cheating on me,” I say, not wanting to look over at Rio. “I think that's why I got mad because you're right,'' I say, letting out a sigh. 

“It wasn't my place and hey if he is cheating on you he's tonto,'' Rio says, looking over at me. I start to laugh and gives me a confused looked. “A what?? Tonto.” I say, still laughing. 

Rio nods at me. “It means dumb in Spanish ma don't you take a foreign language?” Rio says letting a sly smile appeared on his face. I flush “nope I think I should though.'' I say, leaning my head back and staring up at the car roof.

I can feel Rio's eyes on me so I sit up turning my body towards him and just look at him. I don't think I've realized how easy and appealing his whole vibe is. I run circles in my mind. Not either of us blinked and in a quick motion, I closed my eyes and leaned over to kiss him. It wasn't too much just a peck, a smacking sound coming out as our lips parted. I swallow thickly slowly leaning back into my seat. Playing with the hem of my dress. No words were said, just silent tension filling the air. Not knowing what to do, I turned on the radio and lay back in my seat, closing my eyes. Trying to disguise mine uncomfortably. 

\----

Beth feels tapping at her shoulder which awakens her. Yawning she looks over to see Rio staring at her. He doesn't say anything just nods his head forward which green lights that beth has made it home. She must've fallen asleep.

“I know you're drunk so we are going to act like that didn't happen alright?” Rio says finally giving Beth a stern yet concerned stare. “Yep sounds good,'' Beth says feeling awkward and wet literally. Beth goes to open the passenger door only for Rio to stop her gripping her thigh. “You'll need to drink water, eat bread and take 2 Advil in the morning. It'll help with your hangover.” Rio says, letting go off her thigh. Which has turned a bright red in the release of his touch? Beth nods. Getting out and saying goodnight to him before walking up to her apartment building stairs.

Only for her to come back down the stairs and knock on his window. “Can I stay the night at your place my mom will murder me if she sees me like this,'' Beth says, running her hands up and down her arms. Rio hesitates before nodding and reaching over to open the passenger door for her. Beth whispers a thank you to him.

\----

Arriving at Rio's house he informs me that I'll have to wait out in his car until he can open his window so that I'll be able to get into his room without his mom noticing. I wait for what it feels like forever. Hearing a whistle I run towards the side of his house where he's reaching a hand out to help me get in. 

“On the count of 3. 1,2,3,” Rio says, pulling my body up and into his seemingly clean room. I dust myself off and look around picking at a few items as I make my way around his room. “Do you have clothes that aren't black,'' I whisper, not wanting anyone to hear me. Rio shakes his head, opening his closet and picking out a pair of gray sweats and white crew-neck then handing it to me. “You're not getting my bed wet,” he says, before walking out into the hall giving her space to change before she could protest. 

“You can come in now, I look like a boy,'' I say, picking up the bagginess of the sweats that dragged at my feet. Rio picks at my shirt, “ better warm than wet.” shrugging, he grabs a pillow from his bed and pulls the throw blanket off of his bed. Making a palette on the floor. Walking over I sit down but Rio just stares at me confused. “What?” I say, letting out a yawn. 

“You're sitting where I'm going to sleep get up and I'm fucking tired so no don't start,” Rio says, pushing me out of his way. I glare at him before getting up, climbing over him, and plopping down on his bed. “I'll get caught if your mom comes in here,” I say, leaning over and looking down at Rio. Rio turns his body to look up at me, eyes low and lazy. “She won't, I'll get you outta here before she wakes so go to sleep Elizabeth,” Rio says, turning over and closing his eyes. Sighing, I turn over and try to get some sleep but I can't. Feeling sober, the alcohol no longer bubbling inside, I grab my pillow and crouch down next to Rio nudging at him to make more space for myself. 

“What are you doing?” Rio mumbles out, turning over to me. I smirk at him before saying “scoot over.” not answering his question. He gives out and turns over to his previous position sighing before closing his eyes. Letting out a huff, I turn over and close my eyes letting sleep overcome my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I updated last week? but I'm here now and I tried to make the chapter longer. Leave feedback in the comments below if you want :))


End file.
